


Trained

by alunsina



Series: vixxmas ficathon fills [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: written for the prompt "Neo, how come Taekwoon is so good at undoing Hakyeon's belt"





	Trained

**Author's Note:**

> fill for vixxmas ficathon! https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/

They've learned to be fast and quick-thinking in their trysts. Five minutes rutting in the shower before anyone wakes up in the dorms. Ten in Hakyeon's room right after schedules, Taekwoon for the sake of efficiency already wearing his shirts halfway unbuttoned that Hakyeon can lick a wet stripe from the middle of Taekwoon's exposed chest up to his collarbone even before Taekwoon can complain about the structural integrity of Hakyeon's pants. Taekwoon's hand already inside Hakyeon's pants, Hakyeon watching the moue of Taekwoon's mouth as he does complain about not having enough time, and Hakyeon nodding yes, then whispering, enjoying the intense red climbing up the side of Taekwoon's neck: _I would've loved to see you kneel and take your time unzipping me with your teeth._    
  
But now, in front of an audience, seeing the same cat-smug expression in Taekwoon's eyes reserved in their most private of moments, Hakyeon thinks perhaps he has trained him too well.


End file.
